1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for preparing cleaning solutions.
2. Description of Related Art
The present inventors have already found that hydrogen water wherein a hydrogen gas is dissolved in deionized water and ozone water in which an ozone gas is dissolved in deionized water are effective for cleaning electronic parts such, for example, as semiconductor substrates, substrates used for liquid crystal displays and the like.
Generally, when a hydrogen gas or ozone gas is dissolved in deionized water, such a gas is dissolved under atmospheric pressure.
It is however, time-consuming, for a gas to reach a desired concentration when the gas is dissolved under atmospheric pressure.
What is worse, hydrogen or ozone water of sufficiently high concentrations cannot be obtained under this condition.